Derek Tyler Hoechlin Hale
by hbarker10
Summary: The Sheriff suggests Road to Perdition for Pack movie night. Derek is so not amused.


Stiles was running round the kitchen trying to gather up all the snacks he wanted to take to Derek's loft for pack night. It was something they'd started doing a while ago and it had started of a little awkward and stilted but now everyone was relaxed and had fun. Stiles was stuffing the chips in his bag when his dad strolled in to the kitchen.

"Pack night?"

"Yeah. We've decided to stay in and watch a film. I'm probably gonna stay over."

"Yeah that's fine. Do you know what film?"

"I think we're just gonna decide when we get there."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Er…sure."

"Road to Perdition. Great film. Tom Hanks and a child actor named Tyler Hoechlin."

"Okay…"

"Derek's definitely going tonight, right?"

"Yes Dad, we have adult supervision."

"I was just checking, I think he'll really love this film."

"Right. Well I'm gonna go."

"Okay kid. Have fun. Say hi to Derek for me."

"Will do." Stiles backed away from his dad slowly because weird. He ran to his jeep and set off towards Derek's.

Stiles stumbled through the door of the loft and waved to everyone as he straightened.

"Hey guys." Boyd, Erica, Kira, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Ethan, Danny and Lydia were sprawled around Derek's living-room. They all gave half-hearted waves, obviously hadn't been fed yet. Stiles dropped the snacks on the coffee table and they all perked up before attacking everything. He scrambled over them and in to the kitchen.

"Hey, whatcha doing in here?"

"I was just ordering pizza, when I do it in there they all shout stuff at me to try and confuse me." Stiles chuckled then looked up at him.

"You okay? You look nervous."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Have you seen your dad today?"

"Oh yeah he says hey by the way."

"Did he mention anything else?"

"Not really, just wanted to check you'd be here. Probably didn't want a bunch of teens crashing your loft."

"Yeah probably."

"Well I'm gonna go set up the movie." Derek gave a tight smile and nodded as Stiles backed out of the kitchen. Stiles hooked his laptop up to Derek's flat screen and found the movie online. He set it up to the start and just waited for Derek to come in.

"What's he doing?"

"Making coffee, he said what are we watching?"

"Oh something my dad suggested, its called Road to Perdition." Everyone looked round as Derek appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"WATCHING WHAT."

"Road to Perdition." Everyone kind of watched in stunned silence as Derek vaulted over the back of the couch and put his fist through the TV. He turned round to see everyone gaping at him.

"Oh no. Would you look at that, the TV's broken."

"BROKEN?! OF COURSE IT'S BROKEN YOU JUST PUT YOUR FIST THROUGH IT."

"Oh I tripped."

"TRIPPED!? TRIPPED?! OVER THE FUCKING COUCH!"

"That's what happened."

"DEREK IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WATCH IT YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID!"

"Watch what?"

"THE FILM!"

"What film?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Lydia whistled as loud as she could to stop the bickering.

"Derek what's the big deal with Road to Perdidtion?"

"Nothing. I don't like Tom Hanks."

"So you put your fist through your $3000 TV."

"I have a burning hatred for him."

"What's this really about?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." He stormed past them all and sulked upstairs to his room. He listened as Stiles suggested finding out the problem by watching it on his laptop. Dammit he should have broken the laptop. He listened as his pack moved around and watched the film. He knew exactly when they saw him.

'Is that…'

'Nooooo.'

'Oh my god.'

'He's a child actor.'

'He knew Tom Hanks and he never told me…I mean us.'

'Holy Shit.'

'Look at his eyebrows.'

'He's adorable.'

'Thaaaaat's what he looks like when he smiles.'

'I can't believe this.'

'I'm gonna go talk to him.' Derek sat up as he heard Stiles's shuffle around and then start come up the spiral staircase. Stiles knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So Tyler Hoechlin huh?"

"My mom picked it. Tyler is my middle name and Hoechlin was my mom's last name."

"Derek Tyler Hoechlin Hale. I can see it."

"It's just Hale."

"I can still see it, you look like a Derek Tyler."

"Thanks."

"So any reason my dad suggested this film?" Derek winced.

"Well he found out a year ago from my background check."

"And why did he reveal it now?"

"I think it was a sort of warning."

"A warning about?"

"I went to see your dad this morning, and I asked him if it was okay if I asked you out on your 18th. He said that if I hurt you he wouldn't kill me because then I'd get off easy he'd just watch as my life crumbled around me."

"Wow."

"So yeah I'm guessing this was the warning shot. I feel like he would just make me disappear."

"Probably, he once told me that I should never kill someone. The best way to make someone pay is to make them not exist. It's surprisingly easy to destroy someone's life."

"Yeah I guess."

"You were really gonna wait till I was 18?"

"Yeah." Stiles walked towards Derek till he was stood between his legs. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

"Well you know the best way to get back at the Sheriff is to do something illegal."

"What did you have in mind?" Derek could hear the pack grabbing their things and running out of the apartment.

"I'm something illegal."

"How convenient." Derek slid his hands up Stiles legs to his hands and then let himself fall back, pulling Stiles with him.

"Oh and just so you know my dad knows I'm staying over." Derek smiled at Stiles as he pushed up to kiss him and really Stiles was 18 in a few weeks anyway, what did it matter?


End file.
